


Jamie Winchester

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: The Loft Kids [6]
Category: Supernatural, vaguely Doctor Who
Genre: Dead Sam in Dean's head, F/M, Future, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces from the life and times of James Samuel Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie Winchester

1.

Dean Winchester groans as he pushes the shopping cart toward the exit of the Safeway. “You know,” he says to the tiny person sitting in the carrier settled on the cart. “You’d think we’d be able to fine some decent pie this week, huh?”

James Samuel Winchester makes a little noise and waves his little arms.

“Yeah, pie’s great. It’d be even better if we could find some, huh? No offense to your mom or anything, she can do a lot of things, but she can’t really bake pies.”

_She can’t bake pies, or she can’t bake pies to your exacting pie standards?_

Dean shakes his head and looks down at his son. “Jamie, your uncle’s a bitch.”

_Jeez! Do you have to curse in front of him?!_

“He’s my kid, if I want him to learn bad words early, he’s gonna learn ‘em,” Dean mutters, pushing the wagon. “Maybe we’ll stop by the bakery on the way home.”

_Miranda’s gonna kill you if you bring home ten pies._

“You let me worry about my wife, Casper.”

_You suck._

“And you’re still dead and haunting me. Now shut up, there’s like an entire troupe of Girl Scouts hangin’ out selling cookies and I don’t want them to think I’m totally nuts.”

_You are totally nuts._

Jamie giggles.

“Oh, what a cute baby!” one of the troupe leaders says, smiling down at Jamie.

“Uh…thanks. His big sister thinks he’s a pain in the ass, but his mother and I like him okay.”

The troupe leader’s smile gets a little tighter and she gives a slightly nervous laugh. “Can we interest you in buying some cookies?”

“Ah, what the hell, right? I’ll take a box of Samoas.”

_What?! Get the Thin Mints!_

Dean grins widely at the little girls as he hands over the money for the cookies and thinks _‘BITE ME!’_


End file.
